


Pressed

by KingMythos



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingMythos/pseuds/KingMythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee are on an overnight stake-out, in a fairly remote location. With no convenient places to stay, they have the next best thing: a tent.</p><p>Unfortunately, that tent is a bit too small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressed

**Author's Note:**

> Tony may seem a bit out of character when it comes to... Submission. This is just how I like to write him. I see Tony as a tiny smol bean™, okay?  
> This story is probably a bit messy. Don't even worry about it, it's pretty much just long drabble. Enjoy it for what it is. 
> 
> As always, critique, please.
> 
> Oh, and warning for some offensive language, including a homophobic slur(s).

“Don’t you think that’s a little small?”  
Anthony DiNozzo gazed at the rather pathetic looking tent, cocking his head slowly to the left, and then to the right. Its dark green colour disguised it well within the thicket they were occupying, they had picked a good spot - one with a clear view of the house they were spying on, without being seen. The tall, itchy bushes occupying most of the space made sure they were disguised.  
“Well, I didn’t want to use one of the gross NCIS tents, so I brought my own.” Timothy McGee replied, standing next to Tony, looking slightly uneasy as he eyed the Very Special Agent next to him. Tony turned his head, slowly blinking in exasperation.  
“Those tents get _cleaned_. How are we even going to fit into this thing?” Tony asked, scrutinizing the tent as he paced around its perimeter. Rather quickly, the realisation struck him. “This is a one-person tent!”

After about ten minutes of bickering over Tim’s choice in tents, the two settled down to watch the house from a distance. They were merely there to observe at this point, though if they noticed anything sketchy, the two federal agents had been granted permission to investigate.  
Night fell rather quickly, with very little activity coming from the house’s occupants. Tony yawned, arching his back. In emphasis, he threw his arms high above his head, causing his shirt to ride up. Tim scoffed.  
“Ugh, put it away.” Tony flashed him a mocking grin.  
“That’s not what all the girls say.”  
“You keep telling yourself that, Tony. Look, he’s turning his lights off.”  
“Oh yeah.” Tony agreed as his co-worker passed him the binoculars. “Well, we should stay up a little longer, to make sure he doesn’t sneak off after bedtime.”  
“Fine.” Tim responded, stifling a yawn. Tony glanced over briefly, then returned to watching the house. 

“Yeah, I think he’s asleep. I can almost hear him snoring.” Tony said quietly about half an hour later, smirking to himself.  
“You think it’s time we crash?” Tim asked, and Tony turned around on the makeshift seat he’d made (which was a crumbly log) to gaze at the tent. An annoyed whine escaped his throat.  
“How are we gonna fit?”  
“I guess we’ll just have to be kinda close.” Tim responded, regret now evident on his face as he realised what he’d done. To lay pressed hard up against Tony DiNozzo… And try to _sleep_? He shuddered to himself in disgust. Tim’s eyes widened as he realised Tony would probably be talking all night.  
“Ask me to dinner first, probie.” Tony smiled, a twinkle in his eye, and Tim glared at him. “After you, McGoo.”  
Tim got on his hands and knees, crawling into the tent, and Tony heard a large amount of shuffling from within. He smothered a smile, thinking about Tim pushing at the tent’s walls, probably urging the thing to become larger. Tony got on his hands and knees too, ready to follow him inside.

“Our sleeping bags aren’t gonna fit.” Tim said, which Tony could only just make out, as neither man wanted to be too loud and alert the person they were spying on.  
“Well, you got a blanket or something?” Tony asked as Tim’s head popped out from behind the tent flap.  
“We could use a jacket?”  
“Oh, for the love of… Why aren’t you more prepared? You were a boy scout!”  
“Keep your voice down!” Tim hissed. “I’ve been a bit distracted lately, okay? Just… Come on. Get inside before the raccoons try to feast on your butt.” Tony instinctively turned and looked at his hind-quarters, which stuck quite high into the air. He let out a high-pitched grunt, before crawling into the tent, barely any room to even maneuver himself into a sleeping position. He ended up having to wriggle around on top of Tim before he managed to lie down. Tim growled as Tony kneed him in the hip.  
“Maybe I should’ve taken my shirt off before coming in here.” Tony said.  
“Why would you take your shirt off?” Tim asked in exasperation.  
“In case it gets hot!”  
“It’s freezing out there, Tony!”  
“Can I at least take off my jacket?”  
“Fine.” 

Tony sat up as much as he could, squirming about as he attempted to get his jacket off. At some point he nearly hit Tim in the face, causing unintelligible insults. Finally, Tony worked his jacket off, and after a moment’s hesitation, draped it over the both of them.  
“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Tim remarked as Tony sat back down. Their sides were pressed up against each other, with no room to pull away. They both lay flat on their backs, breathing evenly, a silence falling upon them.  
“You wanna play truths?” Tony asked, and even though Tim wasn’t looking at him, he could hear the smirk in Tony’s voice. For a second there, Tim thought Tony might’ve actually let him sleep. Obviously, this was a stupid assumption to make, since it’s _Tony DiNozzo_ we’re talking about.  
“No.” Tim responded in frustration, and Tony chuckled.  
“Come on Timmy, who doesn’t love talking about themselves?”  
“Me.” Tim scoffed, and then realised that he was able to turn on his side. So he did, his back now to Tony’s annoying conversation. Unfortunately, this didn’t stop him.  
“How about truth _or dare_?” Tony suggested.  
“Tonyyyyy!” Tim groaned, dragging a hand over his face. “I just want to sleep.”  
“Well _I_ want to talk.” Tony urged, sounding like a child.  
“It’s a stake-out, not a slumber party! Just go to sleep!” That seemed to shut Tony up.

Then Tim felt something prod him in the side, and he blinked his eyes open, but nothing was there. Slowly, he shut them again.  
_Prod. Prod. Prod._  
“Cut it out, Tony!” Tony giggled, prodding him even harder in the ribs. Tim flinched away, but there was nowhere to go. Terror began to set in. If Tony was about to tickle him, which Tim assumed he would, there would be absolutely nowhere to go. “Tony, I want to sleep!”  
“You said that already.” Tony grinned, then squeezed his side, and Tim jumped, trying to wriggle away, but could not avoid Tony’s hands.  
“Stop!”  
“Why are you so grouchy today, Timmy?” Tony asked, retracting his hands, and Tim breathed a sigh of relief. He kept his guard up though, just in case.  
“Maybe because you’re keeping me awake?”  
“Haven’t you heard? Sleep is for the weak.” Tim squinted at Tony, both now laying on their backs.  
“You seem to want my attention.” Tim observed, and Tony now looked confused.  
“What do you mean, probie?”  
“Hm, all the flirting, wanting to talk to me, tickling me… You trying to say something?”  
“What? I don’t bat for the other team.” Tony responded, looking slightly disconcerted. That was out of nowhere. It’s not like he was doing anything differently. Maybe it was because they were pressed tightly against one another.  
“Alright, just checking.” Tim said, keeping the grin off of his face. He paused, toying with the idea of exploring this further. He decided that Tony’s rather surprised gaze was quite an enjoyable thing to have caused. “So you’ve never tried?”

Tony blinked.  
“Well, no… But I mean, I’ve had crushes on the same gender. I think every straight guy has at some point… Right?”  
“Yeah.” Tim replied smoothly, feeling Tony squirm uncomfortably beside him. “Tell me about them, then?”  
“Well, I… You know, just… Just guys… Nothing special.”  
“You wanted to play truths before. We’re playing truths.” Tony stared at him.  
“Wait, we are?” Tim nodded. For some reason, this revelation greatly improved Tony’s reluctance to talk about… Boys. _Wow,_ Tim thought, _this really is a slumber party_. “Oh, in that case, sure. When I was in high school,” Tony began. “I was one of the jocks.”  
“I’d expect nothing less.” Tim responded.  
“And the captain of my team was called Ryan. He had bleached-blonde hair, y’know? Swept up into a quiff. All the girls swooned over him. And I… I guess I did too. Like, wow, those legs in tight pants were-” Tony quickly cut himself off at Tim’s gaze, turning away and awkwardly rubbing his neck. “I mean, uhh… Basically, I was into him.”

“You ever get anywhere?” Tim asked after the contemplative silence that had fallen upon both of them. This snapped Tony out of his thoughts.  
“What? Oh, well, that’s still a bit of a sore subject. But… One day, we were hanging out, normal guy stuff. We walked around the beach, he had his skateboard, with bright blue wheels…” Tony seemed to get lost in thought for a second, before bringing himself back. “We got ice cream, walked along the dock. It was basically empty near the end. I watched him licking his ice cream, and that little pink tongue… I guess it got me. So… I kissed him.” Tony confessed, and Tim heard the sigh of relief that came out. Like he’d never told anyone that before.  
_He probably hasn’t,_ Tim realised.  
“Then what happened?” Tim urged, and Tony glanced at him, a forlorn look in his eyes, and Tim held his breath.  
“He punched me in the face, Tim. Called me a… A faggot. When I went to school the next day… My locker was covered in dicks.” 

Tim watched Tony, and realised that this was still incredibly raw to him, despite happening thirty or so years ago. Tony looked over to him, and it hit Tim like a pile of bricks, that this was so much to his friend. This explained so much. Including teasing Tim about being gay, and then backpedaling when he got called gay himself.  
“He’s one of two guy crushes I’ve ever had.”  
“Who was the other?”  
“The same deal, college guy, I tried to kiss him, he was a little nicer with rejecting me. Though he did move far, far away from his seat next to me in class.” Tony sighed, looking nostalgic.  
“So you’ve never been successful with guys?”  
“Well, you know, it’s not really my area…”  
“You seem to go in for the kiss a lot.” Tim said, smirking to himself. Tony huffed.  
“It’s just instinct. I’m better with girls. Because I’m straight.” Then his gaze slyly shifted over to Tim. “Now, how about you?.”

“Oh, I’ve had a few. Did actually get somewhere, though. Dated a guy for four months in college.”  
“Wait, you actually… Had a boyfriend?” Tony asked, wide-eyed and extremely curious, like a puppy. “What’s it like?”  
“Different, of course, he was more reserved than the women I’ve dated, though maybe that’s just him. We weren’t public about it. We decided to end it since we were only really dating each other because we were both somewhat into guys. Our personalities didn’t really work.”  
“Did you ever…” Tony’s sentence trailed off, and Tim gave him a _look_ that made Tony’s mouth go dry.  
“Oh yeah.”  
“What? What happened? How does it… Work?” 

Tim grinned. It’s like he was teaching Tony sex-ed, like he’d only just discovered that men could have sex with each other and he wanted to know _everything_.  
“I think you can figure it out.” Tim said, laughing at Tony’s perplexed expression. Tony let out an offended grunt.  
“Well fine, McQueen. But you asked me, first.” There was a pause. “So what… You’re uh… Sorta gay?”  
“Bisexual, Tony. It means I date men and women.”  
“Oh.” Tony blinked, looking his best friend up and down, and noticing that Tim was rather warm compared to him. Tony glanced down at his own hands. They were trembling. 

“I’m cold!” He complained, completely changing the subject. Tim scoffed.  
“How is that my problem?” Tim retorted. Tony just growled in response, folding his arms across his chest and pouting. “You look like a five year old.”  
“Whatever, McCloset.” Tony said before shivering, causing Tim’s mood to change from annoyed to concerned.  
“Is it that bad?”  
“My teeth are about to break from chattering so hard.” Tony muttered, finding it hard to get the words out through his shaking jaw. Tim felt a pang of sympathy for the annoying, ridiculous man. So, he rolled his eyes as far back into his skull as he could, and offered Tony a solution.

“Come here.”  
“Huh?” Tony asked, looking over to see Tim with his arms outstretched, like he wanted Tony to… Hug him? He squinted at Tim’s strange gesture. “Uhh… What…?” Tony asked in complete confusion, and Tim sighed.  
“Body heat. Come here.”  
“You want me to…” Tony trailed off, eyes wide. Cuddling with McGee? Shock hit him when he felt his cheeks warm, and he willed it away. This was fine. It’s just Tim.  
And he was cold.

Tony scanned Tim’s expression, which was far more exasperated than anything else, which Tony decided made the situation safe. Feeling out of place despite it only being the two of them, Tony tentatively got closer to his friend, until he was pulled into an embrace. He felt Tim’s (surprisingly strong) arms wrap around him, like a snake wrapping around his prey. Tony whimpered, his cheeks warming again.  
“This is extremely strange.” Tony remarked. Tim hummed. Tentatively, he rested his head on Tim’s pectoral, above his beating heart. Tim was warm.  
“I know it is. But do you like it?” Tim asked in a relaxed tone, his hand beginning to trace patterns on Tony’s back. Everything told him to pull away, that this was weird and unnatural, yet instead he leaned in closer.  
“Well, you are very warm. What a life-saver, McRedCross.”  
“I told you to keep that jacket on.” Tim mocked. Tony laughed nervously against Tim’s chest. His body was much more solid than Tony ever thought it to be. He was still shaking, but now for a different reason.

“Is this weird to you? At all?” Tony asked.  
“Yeah. Because it’s you.” Tim responded. “Though I will admit… It isn’t unpleasant.” Tony twisted his mouth to keep the smile off it, even though Tim couldn’t see his face. “I’m guessing this is weird to you, since I’m a guy.”  
“Yeah… Though that doesn’t make it gay.” Tony responded, his breathing beginning to even out. At some point, he’d relaxed enough to curl up against Tim, hooking a leg over Tim’s thighs, now unable to stop a genuine smile from breaking out on his face.  
“Tony?” Tim asked quietly, as a large DiNozzo curled around him in complete content.  
“I’m cold, McHeater.” Tony mumbled softly, affectionately, even, in a way that seemed to contradict his whole ‘I’m not gay’ thing. Tim slowly began to stroke Tony’s hair, who hummed in response. Tim proceeded to drop his hand to stroke at Tony’s neck, who jumped, looking up at Tim’s expression. Affection. “...Timmy?” Tony asked in nervous confusion. Tim grinned in response, and before Tony knew what was happening, he was being kissed by a Timothy McGee.

 _Yeah,_ Tony thought, as soft lips pressed against his own. _Maybe I’m a little gay._


End file.
